Light-emitting devices can be used to provide illumination. Light emitting devices also can be included, for example, in displays (e.g., flat-panel displays), screens (e.g., computer screens), and other items that require illumination. Accordingly, increases in the efficiency of a light-emitting device and displays are desirable.